


Self-Control

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Edging, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Military Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Partially Clothed Sex, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, blindfold, finger-fucking, hand-jobs, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: James puts Keith through some private training.





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit for the Jeith Valentine Exchange for lezbianromelle! Hope you like it!
> 
> (Cheating and using this for VLD Bingo)
> 
> Squares Fills: AU/Modern Military AU (Keith Card), Video Camera (MFE Pilots Card), FREE/Military AU (AU Card), Military Kink (NSFW Card), Desperation (H/C Card), Enemies to Lovers (Trope Card), Trust (Fluff Card)

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Having his lover like this…it was amazing. Keith, on his knees, face pressed to the sheets, legs held open by the steel bar strapped between his ankles. Black ropes were tied intricately around his body, binding his arms behind his back. His training t-shirt was pushed up to show his chest and the vibrating clamps attached to his nipples while his pants were shoved to his knees, two bullet vibrators secured to the head of his cock, making him squirm and shift the steel beads inside him. A thick strip of black cloth covered his eyes. James stood over him, fully dressed in his own training uniform, video camera in one hand.

“James…please…I’m gonna…ngh!”

James’ gloved hand came down to grip his balls tightly, making Keith jump. “You know the rules: no coming without permission. You need to learn some self-control, Cadet.”

Keith whimpered, burying his face into the sheets. It wouldn’t take much. Just few good grinds against James’ hand…the warm leather of his glove…

Keith yelped when the hand was abruptly removed and came down hard on his ass. “What did I just say?” James scolded.

“I’m sorry…”

James dropped to one knee beside the bed. “Look at me.” Keith turned his face towards James’ voice and the camera zoomed in on the desperate expression, partially obscured by the blindfold. “You’re such a mess,” James said. He reached out and hooked a finger in the chain between the nipple clamps and tugged. Keith moaned.

“What do you think the rest of the squad would say if they could see you like this? All tied up and open for me? You used to be so vocal about how much you hated me.” James chuckled. “Of course, like this, I’m sure you still do.” His fingers ghosted over Keith’s cock and Keith wailed into the sheets, trying to jerk away from the touch.

“Don’t run away from me. Be a good boy and sit still.”

Keith whimpered, but held still as James stroked him. His hand moved in slow, firm strokes, leather glove dragging over the sensitive organ. His fingers rolled up over the buzzing bullets, pressing them against the head of Keith’s cock and the making the young man wail in desperation. Keith could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he jerked away from James’ grip. Immediately, James’ palm came down on his ass.

“I’m sorry! I was going to cum! Ah!”

James’ hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. “That’s not my problem. It’s your job to obey and not cum. Now I’m going to have to punish you.” He shoved Keith’s face back into the sheets and stood. Setting the camera up on its tripod and making sure the angle captured Keith in all his glory, he walked back to the bed, dragging a slow finger up his lover’s thigh. He climbed on behind Keith, placing one knee between his legs, pressing the spreader bar into the bed and further anchoring Keith down. He ran his hands over Keith’s ass.

“You have such a great ass.” He pulled his cheeks apart, admiring the way Keith’s hole clenched around the string of the beads inside him. “How many do you think you deserve for sassing me and disobeying?”

“I…didn’t…sass-AH!” Keith yelped when James’ hands darted down to grab his balls again and squeezed; not too hard, but hard enough to just dip into painful. “Ah…ah…t-twenty? Twenty for sassing and disobeying.”

“And how many for talking back just now?”

Keith whimpered. “Ten?”

James released his grip. “So that’s 30 in total. Think you can handle that, Cadet?”

“Ah…yes…”

“Hmmm, what’s your color, baby?” He asked, stroking a hand up his back.

Keith released a soft sigh. “Green. So green.”

“Good boy,” James said, watching Keith preen under the praise. “Such a good boy.”

The first hit came without any warning and Keith jumped, letting out a sharp yelp. Each hit sent a shock of lightning bursting up his spine. The initial sting faded to a burn and heat pulsed down through his reddening skin to where his cock throbbed between his legs, bright red and peaking precum all over the sheets. His ass felt hot and Keith couldn’t help but squirm, causing the steel beads inside him to shift and rub against his prostate, sending pleasuring rippling through his body. By the time the last hit fell, a small pool of precum had formed under Keith and his cock was visibly twitching, a trail of drool flowing from his mouth over the sheets.

“Give me your color, baby.” James said, running gentle hands over Keith’s aching bottom.

“G-green.” The word came out breathy and soft and James smiled.

“You’re doing so well, baby. You’re being such a good boy for me.” He pressed a kiss to his tailbone. “Can you hold out a little longer?” Keith bit his lip but nodded. “I need to hear your voice, babe.”

Keith swallowed. “Yes.”

James kissed each red cheek and shift a little to lean over Keith. “I’m going to take the nipple clamps off. Left one first.” Reaching down, he switched off the vibrations. “3…2…1.” He unclipped it and Keith gasped. James massaged the sore bud to ease the pain of the blood rushing back before repeating the process with the other nipple. He captured both and Keith moaned.

“So sensitive.” James said, rolling the swollen nubs between his fingers and making Keith shiver under him. He smirked, catching the silver barbells that pierced the flesh and twisting. “I wonder how much trouble you’d get in for these?” He flicked them. “You’re even more sensitive here than usual since you got them.”

Keith cried out and arched when James pinched his nipples hard and pulled. His dick was throbbing and aching between his legs and every little twist and tug made it pulse with need. He pulled at his binds, desperate to get a hand around his cock, to finally relieve himself.

James released his nipples and sat back, holding Keith’s hips. Keith looked delicious, ass still bright red and body trembling with the strain of holding back. His cock dick was rock hard and weeping profusely, and his hole fluttered around the thin black cord trailing from it. James picked up the cord and wound it around his fingers before tugging gently, not enough to pull the beads free, but enough to make them roll and catch on Keith’s sensitive inner walls. They rolled over his prostate and Keith moaned into the sheets.

“Look at you,” James gasped. “Do you like being stuffed full like a slut?” He pulled hard enough to one bead to pop out. Keith moaned. The beads weren’t small by any means, but James just scooped it up and shoved it back inside, drawing another cry from his lover.

“You’re so loose, Keith. So open for me. You take them so well.” He pulled on the cord again, this time letting two pop out and pushing them back in. Keith shivered as the steel balls ground down on his prostate. James grinned. He loved the way Keith’s hole stretched around the large steel balls, the it resisted only for a moment before slowly giving way to the invasion and swallowing it whole, the fighting to keep it as he pulled it back out again. He pulled the cord slowly, letting the bead hover inside, Keith’s hole stretched tight around it. “Fuck.”

James’ own cock was hard against the zipper of his pants and throbbed with interest every time he watched Keith’s greedy hole swallow down the balls. James wrapped the cord around his hand and pulled, yanking the entire string free.

“Ah!” Keith arched sharply, mouth dropping open. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” He shook and James watched a tiny spurt of precum spread over the sheets.

“Don’t you dare come. I haven’t given you permission yet.”

“Please…oh god…please…I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Sshhhhh…” James discarded his gloves and stroked his hand over Keith’s inner thigh. “Soon, baby, soon. Just a little longer.” He pressed two fingers to Keith’s hole and they slid in easily. They brushed over his prostate and Keith wailed. “Control it, Cadet. Focus on your breathing and hold it.”

Keith tried to follow the advice, but it was nearly impossible with James’ fingers rubbing inside of him in all the right ways. He moaned and whispered muffled protests into the sheets. James smirked behind him.

“You know, I really hope you never get caught in battle, since it seems that all it takes is a few fingers up your ass to get you babbling.

Keith shook his head. “Ngh…just…yours…”

James growled, fire igniting in his belly. He removed his fingers abruptly, making Keith gasp, and Keith heard the clink of a belt buckle coming undone and the rustle of cloth as James shoved his pants down. Keith released a soft whine and pushed back, searching for his lover. James swatted his ass and reminded him to control himself. He pushed inside, slow and steady, and Keith’s mouth fell open in a silent cry.

“Ah…so good…you fill me up so good…” Even with the beads before, James felt huge, stretching him tight and threatening to tear him open. A hand fisted in his hair and shoved his face to the sheets as James fucked into him hard. Keith wailed, arching back to meet him as James rammed into him again and again. “James! Oh god…please! Please! I need to cum so much!”

“Not yet,” James growled. “You hold it until I tell you to cum.”

Keith sobbed. James was hitting that bundle of nerves inside him with every thrust and it was driving him crazy. His cock bobbed with the movement jostling the bullets there and sending little shocks of pleasure through it. Keith couldn’t stop the drool from trailing from his lips, mouth hanging slack and tongue loose. He was so close. He was so fucking close.

“James! Please!”

Above him, James smirked. “Alright, Cadet. Let it out.”

Keith screamed.

His whole body seized once, twice, and then he saw white. He came hard, spraying his seed onto the messy sheets. His mouth hung open, little choked noises struggling to escape as his body spasmed. He clenched down hard around James’ cock and James sucked in a breath but fought down his own orgasm. Not yet.

Keith gasped. “Ah! Too much! Too much!” He shook his hips, trying to shake the tiny vibrators free from the suddenly too-sensitive head of his cock. “James! It’s too much! Please, take them off!”

James tutted softly under his breath. “I will, after you give me another one. I’m going to milk you for all you’re worth.”

Keith wailed, already feeling the second orgasm approaching fast. He tried to force it down, but his body was just too tired to obey, and he was spiraling over the edge before he could stop it. He screamed again. The muscles in his abdomen spasmed and then his entire body went slack to the bed. James continued to thrust behind him, sliding in deep with every movement and making Keith’s head spin.

After another two orgasm, when Keith’s cock could only twitch and spurt tiny dribbles of cum, James finally released inside him, pushing in deep and filling him up. Keith groaned in delight.

Slowly, gently, James pulled out and moved to turn off the camera. He then set about removing the rest of the toys and the ropes. He untied him, massaging the blood flow back into each arm and peppering kisses over the flesh as he whispered praises to him. When he was completely free, James stripped him, depositing Keith’s dirty clothes in the hamper and wrestling the sheets out from under his sleepy lover to do the same with them. Once the bed was remade and he was wiped down, Keith sprawled out over the bed, a new large plug settled inside him. He loved the feeling of having James inside him. If he could, he’d never let him leave. They’d joked before, many times in fact, about him sitting in James’ lap while he worked, his lover buried inside him to the hilt. He’d never get any work done, of course. That beautiful dick would be far too tempting.

James returned to the bed, now naked, and sat beside him. He leaned over his lover, bracing an arm on each side of his body.

“Hi.”

“Mmm, hi.”

“And how are we feeling?”

Keith just smiled, wrapping his arms around James’ neck to pull him down for a kiss. “I feel fantastic,” he said when they parted. “I really needed that after the week I’ve had.”

James laughed. “Yeah, Iverson can be a bit of a hard-ass, huh?”

Keith frowned. “Don’t ruin this by making me think of Iverson.” He pulled him down for another kiss, stifling his lover’s laugh.

“Okay,” James said, pulling away. “Time for you to get some sleep, Commander. You’ve got that big meeting with the Admiral tomorrow.”

Keith sighed. “Are you sure we can’t just stay in bed and I can just stare at you all day?”

James pressed a kiss to his forehead. “No. Sleep.”

He slipped them both under the covers and Keith snuggled up to him, tucking his head under James’ chin as he dozed off and mumbling a soft “I love you” into his collar bone. James wrapped his arms around the sleepy commander and echoed the phased into his hair as they both drifted off.


End file.
